


bus rides

by fonder



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Seungyoun, Up10tion - Freeform, Wooseok - Freeform, Wooshin - Freeform, cho seungyoun - Freeform, kim wooseok - Freeform, kpop, seungseok, seungseok au, seungseok fluff, seungyoun au, up10tion au, wooseok au, x1, x1 au, x1 fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 11:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fonder/pseuds/fonder
Summary: in a long bus ride with sleepy bandmates, nothing stands in wooseok's way as he finally builds up the courage to tell seungyoun the feelings he has been holding onto in the deepest accumulated depths of his soul.





	bus rides

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first time writing an au on here in awhile, most of my works are on wattpad and twitter... but i've been requested to write seungseok fluff — if you're into sentimentality, perhaps this is for you :) enjoy

seungyoun slumps in his seat at the back of the bus and heaves a long-drawn sigh. he unlocks his phone while running a hand through his hair, scrolling through his notifications. 

“seungyoun?” he hears the familiar voice of his bandmate, wooseok, call his name. seungyoun turns around and smiles in reply, coupled with the brief hum escaping from his pursed lips.

“is it alright if i sit here? i know i don’t usually do that, but i already asked hangyul, and he said —“ there he was again. he was rambling again. seungyoun found every part of the way wooseok got nervous so amusing to him, the way he would start speaking, and not stop — so unlike him, for a man of few words.

“— just sit, why are you rambling again?” seungyoun chuckles and wooseok’s cheeks flush as he sheepishly takes the seat next to seungyoun. 

as the bus engines begin to stir to a start, the initial chatter that was overwhelming the bus with the voices of all eleven boys slowly began to die, with even the slightest whispers beginning to trail off.

seungyoun and wooseok were still wide awake, though, unlike the other members. “seungyoun, i actually wanted to sit here, because…” wooseok speaks in a hushed tone as he turns his head to seungyoun, who looks back at him questionably, “… i needed to tell you something.”

seungyoun nods slowly, before asking at the same speed — “are you okay? did i upset you? make you pissed?” wooseok shakes his head violently, “no, it isn’t that, don’t worry,” he reassures, as he takes a deep breath as his brain fiddled with the right words to say.  
“seungyoun, the thing is… when i first met you on that day when we did the produce filming, i felt something stir within me already. i remember the looks and the eyes of everybody — the murmurs, the shocked faces, i remember it all. but i won’t ever forget what you did to me — the way you just smiled reassuringly at me, the way you just gave me a thumbs up, and god, that just made me feel so at ease.

“i remember observing your every action after that day. the way you had the ability to make everybody smile around you, the way you put everybody else before yourself — you were so selfless through it all. the way you would stay with me way after practice times were over just to keep me company while i practiced. the way you encouraged me throughout. i remember it all, seungoyun.

“and when i heard your name being called during the finale, nothing else mattered to me suddenly — i wouldn’t have even cared if i didn’t make it, the only person i could think about was you. and then we got in, together. and i realised that there the stirring feeling in me, it was back.

“and then i realised what it was, but i brushed it off. i didn’t tell a soul about, for these five years. i thought maybe you would change over the course of this past years, i thought maybe my feelings would disappear. but it didn’t — everytime you did that stupid move in you got it, everytime you gave me your share of food telling me to eat more, the way you still stayed with me just to be with me practice — you were, and are, the same seungyoun i still know.

“you’re still the same seungyoun i’m in love with.”

by now, wooseok’s eyes were watery, and he finally looks away from seungyoun’s eyes to close them and let the tears escape. he feels a warm hand gently cradle his soft cheek, turning his head to allow eyes to meet once more.

“wooseok, look at me,” seungyoun whispers, and wooseok slowly does as he is told. he slowly widens his eyes as he sees the tears rolls down seungyoun’s cheeks as well. he feels the thumb slowly wiping the falling tear from wooseok’s eye, and for awhile, time feels as if it is at a standstill.

wooseok looks at seungyoun’s sparkling eyes. the eyes he fell so deeply in love with, the way they still shone with so much passion and so much love in whatever they did, the way they never were once found to be lost or strayed from the boy who reflected all the personality in the world from them.

questions begin to pound against wooseok’s head — perhaps it was going to be the last time he could see seungyoun in the eye like this, hell, perhaps the last time they could even hold a conversation like this, even. it was all going to crush down to bits from here — whatever friendship they once shared, they were all going to be gone.

“you know, wooseok…” seungyoun starts, and wooseok wishes he could just shut his ears right now — god, he was so, so afraid.

“i never knew you felt this way,” seungyoun chuckles, and wooseok feels seungyoun’s other hand hold wooseok’s that was on his lap, and wooseok looks down at the gentle fingers that were locking with his, tracing the wrinkles on his fingers; all before he looks back at seungyoun and before he can open his mouth to speak, seungyoun continues —

“i never knew you felt the same way as i did.” seungyoun chuckles, and wooseok couldn’t believe his ears for that split second. seungyoun nods, probably reading his head and confirming his thoughts.

“why else do you think i did all that for you, wooseok? the days when i see you sleep on the couch after practising, who do you think lay those blankets and pillows for you? who do you think prepared you honey tea in the mornings when you woke up after those bare hours of sleep you get? everytime i see you sick or weak, you think my heart doesn’t break a little more than it already does — does at the thought that i may have never stood a chance with you in this lifetime?

“truth betold, wooseok — i really am, in fact, in love with you, too.”

wooseok isn’t prepared for what comes next. the way seungyoun brings his face closer to his and closes the gap between their lips, a seal of love in all its gentle, tender passions — a short kiss, all beautiful while it lasted.

as both of them pull away at the same time, they both smile — no words were needed for the love and bliss they were both feeling at that moment. seungyoun pulls out his hoodie from his bag and puts it over wooseok, before cupping his cheeks with both his hands.

“now you really look like it,” seungyoun grins, and wooseok raises an eyebrow, “look like what?” seungyoun laughs at that, before pulling wooseok closing to his chest and kissing his forehead gently, his arms wrapped around the smaller boy.

“you look like mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked that! follow my twitter @younult for more seungseok gay mwah


End file.
